Victoire's Song
by horcruxesxlove
Summary: This is my first song fanfiction. Based on Mary's Song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift


**This is my first song fanfiction. I struggled to find another song so I made this just a one-shot. Victoire's Song. Based on Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. I was just listening to this song one time and I thought about this story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Mary's Song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

"I'm finally 7, Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed. It was her birthday party. Teddy smirked. "Yeah, well I'm _nine_."

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Bill and Harry laughed.

"They're gonna grow up and fall in love," Bill teased. Harry nodded. "Yeah, they are."

Fleur and Ginny smiled at Victoire and Teddy but rolled their eyes at their husbands and said, "Oh, my, my, my."

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

"Guess what, Teddy?"

"What?"

"Maman said that you used to hit me because you were bigger than me. But I didn't believe it."

"Good. Don't, because I never would've hit you. I love you like the little sister I never had."

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" 8 year old Victoire asked.

"Okay," Teddy agreed.

"Truth or Dare, Teddy?"

"Dare."

"Okay…um… I dare you to kiss me. On the lips."

Teddy looked shocked and ran away. He ran inside to Ginny who was sitting and chatting to Ron and Hermione.

"Auntie Ginny!" he cried.

"What is it, Teddy?"

"Victoire dared me to kiss her. I didn't want to so I ran away." Ginny smiled.

"Why don't you help Grandma Molly prepare dinner? I'll tell Victoire that you went to the loo."

"Thanks, Auntie Ginny, you're the best!" Teddy said before running into the kitchen.

Ron chuckled. Hermione told him, "They're just kids!"

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

"Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? But promise me you won't laugh."

Victoire nodded. "I promise."

"I like you, Victoire. I mean I really _really_ like you." Victoire smiled.

"I like you too, Teddy. Really _really_ like you." Teddy nodded.

"So you don't mind if I do this," Teddy leaned towards her and kissed her.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

"Daddy!" Victoire cried.

"What, Vic?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"Teddy."

Harry gasped. "_Our_ Teddy?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Harry, remember we used to joke about them falling in love."

"Yes, but I didn't really believe it would happen."

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

Ginny and Fleur looked at each other and did the same thing they did so many years before. They smiled at Victoire and Teddy but rolled their eyes at their husbands and said, "Oh, my, my, my."

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

"I can't believe you!" Teddy shouted.

"I saw her! You didn't stop it!" Victoire shrieked.

"It was just _flirting_! Nothing really happened!"

"Whatever! I'm going to bed!" Usually they would kiss goodnight but this time, Victoire slammed her door in Teddy's face.

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

When she woke up, she saw someone at her window.

"Teddy?" she whispered.

Teddy woke up and said, "Hey."

"How long have you been there?"

"All night."

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Victoire and Teddy sat together in a muggle shop called "Starbucks".

"Victoire Weasley, I love you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Teddy got on one knee and opened a little velvet box, which had a beautiful diamond ring in it. Victoire gasped.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

Victoire walked down the aisle with Fleur and Bill. "I love you," Fleur whispered to Victoire before she started to cry.

_You said I do and I did too_

"Do you Ted Remus Lupin take Victoire Alison Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Victoire Alison Weasley take Ted Remus Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

"Welcome home, Gabby," Victoire whispered to her newborn baby, Gabrielle Alison Lupin. Teddy smiled at them.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

After eighty years, Victoire still looked up at Teddy like the stars in the sky at night. All was well.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Another disclaimer: I don't own 'all was well'. J.K. Rowling does. Review!**


End file.
